2024 Presidential Election (Devo1992 World 3)
The 2024 Presidential Election was held on November 5, 2024 between the Progressive ticket of US Senator from West Virginia Paula Jean Swearengin and US Senator of Connecticut Chris Murphy, the Libertarian ticket of LNC chair Nicholas Sarwack and LNC vice chair Alex Merced, the Conservative ticket of President of Faith and Freedom Coalition Scott Walker and US Senator of Texas Ted Cruz, and the Solidarity ticket of former Governor of Louisiana John Bel Edwards and Executive Director of Democrats For Life of America Kristen Day. The main topics of the election were foreign relations, climate change, education, clean and renewable energy, and money in politics. Progressive primaries: President Sanders decided not to seek re-election due to his age and health problems. So many voters decided someone younger should be the next President. US Senator from West Virginia Paula Jean Swearengin was the frontrunner in the election due to her increasingly popularity with progressives and the face many wanted a female to become the next President of the United States. Paula Jean Swearengin, US Senator from West Virginia winner Eric Garcetti, former Mayor of Los Angeles Roy Cooper, Governor of North Carolina Alan Grayson, former Representative from Florida VP Shortlist: Chris Murphy, US Senator from Connecticut winner Jeff Merkley, US Senator from Oregon Keith Ellison, Attorney General of the United States Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, US Senator from New York Sherrod Brown, US Senator from Ohio Libertarian primaries: The Libertarian Party was becoming increasingly popular for its socially liberal and fiscally conservative platform. LNC chair Nicholas Sarwack became the nominee but couldn't get enough attraction from all sides of the political aisle. Nicholas Sarwack, Chair of the Libertarian National Committee winner Jessica Mears, Virginia State Legislator Larry Sharpe, Businessman from New York Thomas Kelly, Colorado State Senator VP shortlist: Alex Merced, Vice Chair of the Libertarian National Committee winner Max Abramson, US Representative from New Hampshire Jessica Mears, Virginia State Legislator Stephen Marin, Oklahoma State Supreme Court Justics Todd Penney, US National Guard soldier Conservative primaries: The Conservative Party was popular among extreme conservatives and evangelical Christians. Faith and Freedom Coalition President Scott Walker was popular among conservatives and evangelicals causing him to win the nomination but lose the general election due to not attracting progressive, solidarity, and libertarian voters. Scott Walker, President of Faith and Freedom Coalition winner Jentezen Franklin, Senior Pastor of Free Chapel Church Sarah Huckabee Sanders, former Press Secretary VP Shortlist: Ted Cruz, US Senator from Texas winner Brett Kavanaugh, former Supreme Court Justice Brian Kemp, Governor of Georgia Dan Patrick, former Lieutenant Governor of Texas Tom Cotton, US Senator from Arkansas Solidarity primaries: The Solidarity Party was popular among Christians on the left of the political spectrum who wanted a fiscally liberal and socially conservative platform. John Bel Edwards was popular among solidarists who wanted a pro-life and pro-traditional marriage politician/candidate. He won the nomination but lost due to his platform being unpopular among general election voters primarily progressives and libertarians. John Bel Edwards, former Governor of Louisiana winner Bob Casey Jr., US Senator from Pennsylvania Katrina Jackson, US Representative from Louisiana VP shortlist: Kristen Day, Executive Director of Democrats For Life of America winner Bob Casey Jr., US Senator from Pennsylvania Katrina Jackson, US Representative from Louisiana Joe Schriner, Political Activist and Journalist from Ohio Henry Reardon, State Representative of North Carolina Category:Devo1992 World 3 Category:Presidential Election Category:US Elections 2024 Category:US elections Category:Politics